


Elrich's 25 Years at Wildcliff Celebration

by deweydoo



Category: Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Surprise Party, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deweydoo/pseuds/deweydoo
Summary: Delnys organised a surprise party to celebrate her dad Elrich's 25 years as a professor at Wildcliff. The party's focus was a pretend talent competition which included lots of fun performances from SWIM and others, including Artis.
Relationships: Mira Marchand/Delnys Raethran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Elrich's 25 Years at Wildcliff Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Nathan suggested a new idea for an emote which Luca created which was the :delnys10: emote except with Penny and a 0 and then people put the two emotes together and it was very funny so I decided to bring that scenario to life. This is just a wholesome oneshot with no conflicts. Consider it a christmas special without any christmas elements, so like, a holiday special.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have gone on about my plans for dad’s surprise party. I rambled on for so long!” 

“Delnys, please! You didn’t ramble! And from what I hear about your date it seems like she got to talk a fair bit too. She likes you so she probably enjoyed you talking about what colour balloons you ordered and how big some of them were, anyway.” Zara replied as Delnys mumbled “ _to be fair they are pretty big_ ” under her breath. It had taken them ages to blow up the especially big ones that spelled out the numbers Two and Five. Delnys wanted to decorate the house without magic as it was an excuse to talk Zara’s ears off about her recent first date with Mira. The busy work would calm down her nerves as she recollected the events. Not that they were “events”, per se. The date had gone fairly well which is why Mira and some of her friends were going to perform in the pretend talent competition that was part of the surprise party Delnys organised for her dad who was, though yet unaware, celebrating his 25th year as a professor at Wildcliff: School of the Arcane. 

“You’re still not going to tell me what your performance is going to be?” Delnys asked as she picked up the cards with the numbers 1 through 10 written on them.

“No! Come on, it should be a surprise, shouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, a surprise for dad but I’m your best frieeend”

“Good thing Penny’s out bringing the drinks with Ainsley, otherwise she would have had something to say about that statement” Zara chuckled.

“Oh, stop! You both are equally my best friends, and she’s very mature about that.” Delnys replied with a smile and a chuckle as they both know Penny has her petty and competitive tendencies. That’s how she earned her not-really-nickname of Petty Penny. Delnys would call her this if she wanted to truly annoy her. This didn’t happen often but when it did, every time she would feel bad and apologise immediately.

During the next hour Penny and Ainsley returned with the drinks and more or less all the guests arrived too. Everyone except Artis who was the Man on the Inside. He was supposed to keep Elrich away from his home and warn Delnys with some very highbrow magic (also known as the spell Sending) when they were returning. They had become friends since the murder mystery party and it wasn’t unusual for them to be meeting up for a tea and chat. Elrich’s energy and outgoingness did not match Artis’ calming and extremely shy aura but they worked well together regardless. More importantly, Artis needed some more adult friends since, recently, most of his free time (which he didn’t have much of already) was spent with the first years he was mentoring and — in all fairness — had bonded with.

“The eagle is approaching.” Delnys heard in her head suddenly while finishing some very unnecessary final touches. Immediately, two things went through her head. One was pure panic and stress as she yelled out “EVERYONE TO PLACES” and turned off the lights. The other was how she was impressed that Artis actually used the code word; though the wrong one as “eagle” was supposed to be him and not Elrich.

Footsteps, keys, door creak, lights, and, finally, “Surprise!!!”. Everyone yelled out as they jumped out from behind chairs and tables and other furniture where they were hiding. Or in Yog’s case, they took off a tablecloth that Winsler quickly threw on their head out of panic the moment Delnys told everyone to hide since he still hadn’t found a good place to hide them considering their size. 

“Oh my god, what is this?!” Elrich exclaimed as he looked around the room spotting many of his friends and colleagues as well as some students and, more importantly, the gigantic balloons that spelled out 25 hanging on the wall.

“Happy 25 years at Wildcliff, friend.” Artis said warmly. Delnys rushed to hug her father and congratulate him as well as she blurted out the plans for the evening with a speed comparable to the speed of lighting. 

“But most importantly! There’s going to be a talent competition and loads of people will perform and you’re going to enjoy it so much! Well, I hope so at least!” Elrich was clearly very touched and he wanted nothing more than to immediately start the celebrations. He wasn’t particularly hungry since Artis’ main strategy — aka only idea he could come up with — of how to keep him away from the house was to keep getting food and tea. This is why they moved on to the competition sooner than Delnys thought they would. 

“Hey, Delnys, can I talk to you for a moment?” Serinepth asked quietly and then continued, “I really thought about it but honestly I couldn’t come up with what to perform, I’m really sorry!”. Delnys immediately started comforting and reassuring her and... “You should be a judge!”. Serinepth was surprised but after some light convincing she accepted it and was happy she could participate after all as letting people down was not her most favourite activity. 

Finally, everyone was sitting around either on chairs, or on the floor. Delnys, Penny, Elrich — who was now wearing a paper crown — and Serinepth took their seats as the judges of the hottest ticket in town — the First Annual Wildcliff Talent Competition. While the majority of the performances were music numbers, which Elrich enjoyed very much, some were more unique. Winsler performed magic tricks using the tablecloth that made an appearance earlier on top of Yog’s head. Another trick was pulling his cat familiar, Wiggles, out of his hat. Integrity impressed the judges with cartwheels and very impressive juggling. One of the newer professors at Wildcliff showed off her extreme crocheting skills as she made a plushie resembling Elrich in under two minutes. 

Similarly to Winsler, and at the same time not similarly at all, Artis performed a magic trick as well. He had prepared a card trick he learned from a book called “a thousand and one party tricks'' that Elrich had given him in an attempt to help him become better at socialising. He was clearly very uncomfortable and nobody even heard him when he guessed what card Elrich had taken from the deck. Despite this, Elrich made the “10” on his voting card look like an 11 with some light illusion magic as he knew how difficult it must have been for Artis to perform in front of so many people. Zara’s secret performance turned out to be an overexaggerated and dramaticized “retelling” of Elrich’s life as a string puppet show (with musical numbers!). It was easily the longest performance and could have almost been its own separate show. 

Finally, there was only one person left to perform and that was Mira. She had spent the entire night writing a brand new song to impress Delnys. Frankly, while writing she had to keep reminding herself that she’s not writing a love ballad for Delnys but a fun song for Elrich. This was apparent because the tone of the song kept switching from extremely upbeat and funky to sweet and slow. When the song ended, Delnys didn’t wait a moment to hold up the “10” card as high as she could. This was contrasted with Penny who was sitting right next to Delnys and who almost just as quickly held up the “0” card. That and her facial expression made it obvious that she was not amused by the humorous dig at her that Mira put in the song. She soon changed the 0 to a 10 while eyerolling as the understanding was that they were going to give everyone perfect scores. Serinepth, as a last minute judge, wasn’t even warned about this but gave everyone the highest score anyway. Mira, very pleased with herself, walked off the stage area while replaying the tune of the chorus accompanied by a mage hand finger gun. Serinepth added her own mage hand finger gun to Mira’s to complete the scene since Mira sadly did not have four hands. 

“The results are in!” Delnys called out to the guests while waving a clearly blank piece of paper. “The winner to the First Annual Wildcliff Talent Competition is…” she paused as Penny performed a drum roll, “Everyone!...No, really, we gave everyone the same score which is 40. This was never a real competition plus everyone did great anyway!”

The guests got served their hot drink of choice and slowly started to leave as the night got darker. The mood was happy and calm. At least for that day, there were no snakes or orbs or any types of problems to worry about. Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
